


A Hatred of Nobility

by ossriccchau



Series: Merlin Stories and Such [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gwaine Lives (Merlin), M/M, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Reader is Gwaine's sister, very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: Gwaine's little sister, hates nobility, just like Gwaine did, or used to.
Relationships: Gwaine & Reader (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Leon/Reader, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Stories and Such [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696675
Kudos: 22





	A Hatred of Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> don't know what this is. if you see any grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated!

She wandered through the forest, not really knowing where she was going but was completely okay with that. She had left her family a while ago, after her brother had left, and her other sister was god awful, so she had to leave, not to mention that her father had died a long time prior and her mother died recently as well. She had no plans as of now, and it was exhilarating. She loved it. She didn’t owe anybody anything, well except for a couple of tavern tabs that she would never pay off, but she was taught that by her brother and that wasn’t going to change anytime. Before her brother had left her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and whispered “I’m sorry, I love you,” and he had left, as she sobbed and begged for him to stay, he was her older brother and best friend and he had left her. She knew why, of course she did, settling down with no adventure was never really Gwaine’s style. But, before he had left for good, and before he told her he loved her, he taught her to never pay an outstanding tab at a bar, and to never back down from a fight, and he had always told her that she was no less than any man just because of her gender, and if someone was going to be sexist, then she should sock them in the nose. She laughed when he told her that, but then he suddenly got very serious and made her promise then that she would never lay down her life for any man, she would never bow to any man, she would never be subservient to any man, and that she would look out for herself first. She promised him that she would, only if he promised that he would stay safe. He smiled at her, sadly, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and said, “(Y/N), you are the only person I have ever loved, and the only person I will never lie to, and I cannot promise you that, but I can say that I will do my best,” She nodded sadly, knowing that Gwaine had always loved trouble and getting into it and then running from it.

As she walked through the forest, she pondered Gwaine’s last words to her, he told her he loved her, he said that a lot, well when he was still around her, he would say it a lot, and she missed that, she missed her brothers hugs, she missed the kisses he would leave on the top of her head when he made fun of her height, she just missed everything about him. Then, she walked through a clearing, and saw a group of knights, and among them, was her god forsaken brother, in knight’s robes. She scrambled forward, and hid behind a tree, wanting to listen in but to also think of what she would do, well she would stab him for starters, and then force him to explain. They were talking about family, how convenient.

“What about you Gwaine, what of your family?” A curly haired knight asked, leaning against a tree. He was attractive, you would have to admit that. “The only person left in my family is my baby sister,” He said, and his voice turned sad and somber, and he had that faraway look in his eyes that he only got when thinking of his mother, and now you apparently. “What happened to her?” A smaller man asked, he was the only one not wearing knights’ robes, and you decided that you liked him the best, you liked Gwaine the least, little betrayer. Then, the story started, and the knight’s jaws dropped one by one as it got sadder and sadder.

“She’s still alive, well I fucking hope she is. I would murder whoever hurt her, and then myself if she isn’t alive. She was born a couple of years after me, three years after me. She is my favourite thing in the world, besides from Percy here obviously, she is kind, strong, resilient, beautiful, hilarious, and daring. Would never take shit from anyone, ever. She once punched a man so hard that she broke his nose and jaw, he couldn’t talk for months, it was glorious, she’s better with a sword than I am. I left her, it was just us left in the family, and I’ve never really liked being in one place, no adventure, and not enough taverns in the tiny little village that we were in. So, I left her, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and will remain the hardest thing I will ever have to do. She is the only person I have ever actually truly loved, well up until you fucks turned up in my life. God, if she were to see me now, I’m pretty sure she’d castrate me, she would never become a knight, to have to lay down her life for a noble, she would rather die. After what happened to our father, the both of us hated nobility, all of it, every part of it, I still am not a big fan but have begun to accept it, but if I know anything about (Y/N), she would never accept it or even try to.” He said, and shook his head and looked down, grabbing his waterskin and taking a sip from it. This, you decided, was the perfect moment to reveal yourself.

“Oh, you’re very right, Gwaine. I’ll castrate you, and then stab you.” She said and walked out from behind the tree. Gwaine’s eyes went so wide that it was nearly comical. “How dare you become a knight, how dare you become subservient to someone else, a noble no less.” She said, stalking forward, and withdrawing her sword, holding it out in front of her, just about ready to run him through. “Now, hold on here,” Arthur said, and you whipped around, disarmed him in a second and had him on the ground, her sword at his throat, “Do you yield, King?” You questioned, he nodded his head yes, and stared up at her in wonder. Gwaine had stood up when you had gotten the King on his back, you turned to him, “What has happened to you? A knight? This is who you have chosen to become? Pathetic.” You said and pointed your sword at him. “Let’s see how good of a knight you really are, huh? If you are such a knight, then you should be able to defeat me, a lowly commoner, with no problem.” You said, and opened your arms, backing up into the clearing. “(Y/N), you know I could never fight you.” He said, walking forward. “No, I know the old Gwaine could never fight me, this new one, a knight, I know nothing about him.” You said and held out your sword. “I will not fight you,” He said, and glanced at you. “Then you best begin to explain, before I cut off your balls,” You said, and dropped your sword, and plopped to the ground.

Then Gwaine began to explain it all, and when he had finished, you looked up at him, bored. “Well, now that’s just boring isn’t it? You gave up a life or freedom and fun, to serve a man who couldn’t even beat me?” Gwaine sighed, “I gave up that life for a better one, one where I have best friends, and a man that loves me, and a good king.” Gwaine said, turning to glance at Percival. “Yes, you gave up that life, and gave up your sister as well.” You said, and stood, sheathing your sword, and turning to him. “It was a pleasure boys, best of luck on whatever you decide to get into. Oh! And the serving boy,” You said, and glanced to him. “Hello? I’m Merlin,” He said and looked at you. “You’re my new favourite, Merlin. Gwaine, I wish to never see you again, and to the rest of you, you’re all beautiful, though the one with the curly hair certainly is the most attractive.” You said, winking at him. “Enough!” Gwaine said and turned to you.

“(Y/N), I refuse to let you ruin our relationship because of how bitter you are to nobility. No, not all nobles are worth dying for, but I do think that this one is.” Gwaine said, but he knew at the same time, if you made him choose, he would have to pick you, he couldn’t pick anyone over you. “Does not matter what I think, Gwag,” You said, bringing up a childhood nickname, you used to call him that when you were still learning how to talk. “Don’t call me that, you know I’ll do whatever you want if you call me that,” He said, his biggest weak spot was the sight of tiny you, your massive eyes staring up at him in wonder, your fingers hanging out of your mouth, as you smiled, covered in spit, and would scream ‘Grag!’ as loud as you could. “Gwaine, maybe you are right, but I can’t ignore what happened to our father because of nobility.” You said, looking at him in the eyes. “It took me a while too, but not all nobility is like them, some are good, some are so very good, every knight here, including the king, they are all incredible men, incredibly kind and would never hurt an innocent soul without knowing,” He said, slowly moving towards you, and then he got to you and he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him, and wrapped his arms around you. “You know I love you more than anything, and I would pick you over everything, but try to get over your judgments, they are wonderful men, and you know I would never serve under a man who was not noble, and honourable.” Gwaine said, and did as he would when you were small, he pressed a kiss to your head, and whispered that he loved you more than he loved ale. You giggled into his neck, “I love you more than I love the stars,” You said back, you had always loved stars, and there was no change there.

Gwaine smiled, “Meet the boys, I’m sure you will like them.” He said, “I know I do.” And you laughed at that. “Okay, I want to meet the pretty one first,” You said, looking up at your brother. “Hey Leon! She likes you best and thinks you’re pretty,” Gwaine said, then quickly introduced the rest of the knights and Merlin again, looking at the older knight, he laughed, his cheeks turning pink, “Well, I think she is very pretty as well,” He said, grabbing you out of Gwaine’s hold, and pressing a kiss to your hand. You laughed. Gwaine saw it then, you were going to marry Leon and he could do nothing about it. He chuckled to himself and squished himself up against his boyfriend. Leon stared at you, captivated, and you glanced around at the other knights, Gwaine had himself up against Percival, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and the servant, Merlin, was wrapped up in Arthur’s arms, and Arthur was pressing a kiss to his head, and whispered something in his ear that made Merlin giggle and press his face into Arthur’s chest, Elyan and Lancelot were sitting beside each other, laughing and talking about something wild. You smiled, and looked up at Leon, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of you, and you were happy, he really was cute.

Months passed, and Arthur could not deny how good of a fighter you really were, and he knighted you, and you became the first ever female knight that the world had ever known, and although you still hated nobility, as you glanced at your boyfriend, Leon, laughing with your brother and your king, you decided that maybe these ones were worth dying for.


End file.
